


Kris gives Susie the fucc

by Varik_Anderson



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, I mean kind of, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Interspecies Sex, Massage, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varik_Anderson/pseuds/Varik_Anderson
Summary: Susie's been having a rough time of it, lately.Kris cheers her up the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Susie (Deltarune)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Kris gives Susie the fucc

You gaze off into the distance.

The sunlight leaking in from the window is a faint golden glow.

You wish you were outside.

You wish you were anywhere but here.

You look down at the math problem before you.

It's nearly completely indecipherable.

You've always thought of yourself as a reasonably intelligent person.

But this is pointless. Just an exercise in frustration.

When will you ever actually need to use this?

You glance up from the paper at Susie.

Her head is resting in her hand, and she's staring off into the distance.

She looks very tired.

You quietly let your mind wander.

You've known Susie for a while now, but there are a lot of things you still don't know about her.

She's never showed you where she lives.

Never mentioned her parents, or any other friends.

One time, you asked her what she had for lunch, and she never directly answered your question.

You feel a tinge of pain in your heart.

You were taught to never assume the worst about someone, but it all adds up here, doesn't it?

Susie's irritability, her wearing similar clothes every day…

It all lines up so well that you sincerely hope you're wrong, that you’re somehow misreading her situation.

She's an incredibly strong person.

Emotionally and physically.

She can beat the hell out of you any day, you think to yourself as you chuckle inwardly.

For someone that strong to be hurting like that…

You think about what you did with her a few weeks ago.

How primal it was.

The things you said to each other.

Afterwards, Susie claimed that she only said those things because of the heat of the moment.

But you're not so sure.

You're not sure about anything, any more.

Nobody else has ever looked at you that way, or touched you that way.

You wonder how open Susie would be to your advances.

She's the one that initiated things last time.

And the time before that.

But you realize that you've never really flirted with her in a non-joking manner.

You wonder if she'd take you seriously if you did.

She tends to brush off compliments.

You wonder if she-

A fist slamming into the desk snaps you out of your daydream.

_**Hey, Kris. Are you gonna do that assignment, or what?** _

You crack your neck and scowl at her.

You plainly tell Susie that this is supposed to be an assignment that you do in groups.

_**Urgh... whatever…** _

Susie lays her arms on the table and sinks her head into them.

She looks really tired.

There's something different about today, though.

She doesn't just look tired.

She looks like she's given up on the world.

You lower your voice and very gently ask her what's wrong.

_**Nothing's wrong... leave me alone, Kris…** _

No angry snap. No swearing.

Something is definitely wrong.

You tell Susie that you'll do this, but that you still want to talk to her.

_**Yeah, and that makes one of us.** _

. . .

You glance around the room.

Nobody's paying attention.

You ask Susie if she would like to come over.

At that, she raises her head slightly and squints at you.

_**For what...?** _

You tell Susie that you're worried about her, and that you don't want her to be alone when she's feeling like this.

Susie glares at you, and then her face sinks back into her shaggy hair.

She mutters something.

You tell Susie that you really are worried about her and that nobody deserves to be alone when they're feeling bad.

_**…** _

_**Shut up, Kris…** _

You reach over and squeeze her shoulder, telling her that it will be alright.

She growls at you.

Jockington worriedly looks over at you.

You shake your head and shrug your shoulders.

He turns back to what he was doing.

_**…** _

_**Yeah, I'll…** _

_**…** _

Susie wordlessly stands up, and walks out of the building.

The teacher ineffectually tries to stop her, but she's already gone.

You finish what you can of your work in silence.

You walk home with your head hung low.

It's funny, you think to yourself.

People say that you don't have empathy for others, but that's not it at all.

You have empathy for people that matter to you.

You’re just not always the best at showing it.

And right now, you feel so worried about Susie that you feel as if your heart will melt into your stomach.

You solemnly walk through the front door.

Your mother is watching something on television.

_Kris, dear... whatever is the matter?_

You tell her that you don't want to talk about it, and that you need space.

_Well, if you feel like coming out of your room for once, I'll be right here._

You tell her that you know.

You go into your room and lock the door.

You curl up into a little ball on your bed.

You hate it when people won't talk to you.

You hate it when they pretend nothing's wrong.

You hate pretending nothing's wrong.

You hate being alive.

Your chest is tight.

You hate yourself.

You hate everybody.

You wish the world would end.

You-

…

...feel your phone vibrating in your pocket.

You answer.

_**Yeah, hey Kris.** _

You clandestinely lower your voice to a whisper.

You ask Susie if she's coming over.

_**…** _

_**Yeah. Sure. I guess.** _

You ask Susie what time.

_**I'm like... ten minutes away from your house?** _

Your heart jumps into your throat.

You hang up on Susie.

You stumble out of bed and hurriedly rush to the door.

You barrel into the living room at full speed, nearly knocking over a vase in the process.

Your mother doesn't appear to notice.

You sneak up behind her and tap her on the shoulder.

_Hmm?_

_Kris, dear? What is it?_

You tell her that a friend is coming over, and that she didn't really plan very well, and that-

_It's that... Susie person, isn't it?_

You can't tell if she's angry or not. Her tone is completely unreadable.

You flatly tell her that you're helping Susie with some homework.

Without looking away, she asks you if you're lying to her.

You swear up and down that you aren't.

_…_

_Very well. I suppose I shall allow it._

_Be good, alright?_

You tell her that you will.

You nervously pace around.

You realize that you're in the living room, so you sit on the floor, instead.

You feel restless.

After what feels like much longer than ten minutes, you hear a knock at the door.

You rush towards it.

Your mother looks a little taken aback by the speed with which you answered, but you don't care.

Susie stands in the doorway.

She looks like hell.

Completely and totally exhausted.

_**Yo, Kris…** _

Even though she's faintly smiling, she still looks like she'll drop dead any minute.

Your mother leans over and glares at her.

_Hello._

She's giving Susie that look. You know that look.

The look she gets on her face when you talk about Asgore.

Susie raises her hand.

_**Hey.** _

Your mother scoffs and turns back to what she was watching, which appears to be a documentary on how rice paper is made.

Susie stumbles over to your room.

You open the door, and she promptly collapses on Asriel's bed.

_**Mnnnhhh... so soft…** _

You scoot over to Susie, and sit on your knees on the floor next to her.

You very tentatively reach a hand to her hair, waiting for her to stop you.

She glances at you out of the corner of her eye, and then looks back.

You run your hand through her hair.

She sighs.

In the gentlest voice you can muster, you ask her if she wants to talk about what's wrong now.

_**…** _

_**I don't.** _

You ask her if she's getting enough sleep.

_**…** _

_**Why does it matter?** _

…

You scratch Susie's head.

She sighs, this time through clenched teeth.

You ask Susie if there's anything you can do to make her feel better.

_**Yeah. Leaving me alone and letting me rest.** _

In one swift motion, you hop on top of the bed.

You crouch down on your knees next to Susie.

She doesn't move or react.

_**Ungh... what the hell are you doing, Kris...?** _

You crack your knuckles and rub your hands together until they are so warm it almost hurts.

She quietly chuckles.

_**What do you think you're doing, Kris?** _

You place a hand on Susie's back.

You ask her if you can rub her back.

_**…** _

_**Yeah, sure. Whatever…** _

You rub her back through her jacket.

You can't really feel the skin very well.

You feel yourself blushing a little.

You ask Susie if she'd mind taking her jacket off.

_**Kris, I'm not in the mood…** _

You tell her that you're just trying to make her feel better.

_**…** _

With a considerable amount of effort, Susie sits up, takes her jacket off, and throws it to the floor.

She quickly lays back down.

All you see is her skin and the back of her white tank top.

_**There... that good enough for ya?** _

You nod, and then you realize she isn't looking at your face, so you awkwardly tell her yes.

You rub your hands together again, and gently press them into her back.

You notice that she's incredibly tense.

Her muscles aren't relaxed at all.

You gently knead her skin, traveling up and down her back.

_**Mmm…** _

Susie quietly sighs.

You rub her back a bit more forcefully.

As you rub her back, you notice that a faint sound is coming from Susie.

It almost sounds like she's purring.

Or whatever the monster equivalent of purring is.

You wonder how taboo a human / monster relationship really is.

You rub a blotched patch of skin, and Susie growls.

You stop what you're doing and look at the patch of skin.

It's a darker shade than the rest of her.

It looks like a bruise.

You gasp.

You ask Susie who did that to her.

_**…** _

_**Who did what to me?** _

You tell her that there's a bruise, and that she-

_**I…** _

Her voice sounds like it's breaking a little.

_**Can we not do this, Kris?** _

You tell Susie that it's okay if she doesn't want to talk about it, but if she needs help, you'll be more than happy to-

_**I don't need your help, Kris.** _

…

You tell Susie that you just want her to be okay.

_**…** _

_**Can we just…** _

_**Can you please just ignore it?** _

…

You ask Susie if she wants you to continue.

_**Yeah. That'd be great.** _

You get the impression you shouldn't talk about the bruise.

You rub Susie's back more firmly, taking care to avoid the bruise.

She sighs. It sounds more content than before.

_**Aaahhh…** _

You nervously continue.

You're starting to get a little distracted.

Susie's making sounds, and focusing is becoming difficult.

You quietly begin humming to yourself to keep your mind occupied.

As hum to yourself, you continue to massage Susie.

Her breathing is getting a little funny.

_**Mmmnnnhhhh…** _

_**Kris, your hands are so soft…** _

…

You bemusedly ask Susie if she's enjoying this.

_**Heh.** _

_**Shut up, nerd.** _

You suck in air through your teeth.

You begin rubbing the back of Susie's tank top.

She doesn't protest.

Your heart is beating significantly faster, now.

You slip your hand under her tank top, and continue rubbing her back.

_**Mnnnhhh…** _

_**Heh.** _

_**You're not as subtle as you think, Kris…** _

You immediately slip your hand out of her tank top and begin apologizing profusely.

_**No, no! It's fine! I just think it’s funny that you’re, uh…** _

_**I mean…** _

_**Uhh…** _

You wordlessly resume rubbing Susie's back.

You reach under her tank top.

She seems considerably more relaxed now.

You rub her back more slowly and deeply, pressing firmly into her skin.

You gently tug at Susie's tank top.

_**One sec…** _

Susie sits up with some effort, and lifts her tank top off.

She timidly covers her breasts as they spill out, and she quickly lays back down.

You rub her back some more, taking advantage of the newly exposed flesh.

You notice Susie softly gripping the covers.

The purring noise she was making earlier is back with a vengeance.

_**Mmm... f-fuck…** _

Her voice sounds pained, but in a good way.

You reach around with one hand, and lightly fondle her breasts.

Her skin may be rough in some places, but these are softer than the softest pillow.

She grips the covers a bit more tightly.

_**Ugh…** _

You lightly tease her nipple with your fingers.

She lets loose a sound somewhere between a whimper and a sigh.

You nervously swallow.

You can feel your pants tightening.

This is starting to change direction a little.

You very nervously ask Susie to sit up.

_**…** _

She sighs again, and wordlessly sits up.

She covers her breasts and looks away.

She's blushing a little.

_**Uhh... looking for these?** _

She uncovers her breasts, and awkwardly laughs.

She says she doesn't like the way they look, but they look perfect to you.

You ask her if you can suck on them.

She stares at you, looking slightly dumbfounded.

_**Uhh... sure.** _

You scoot closer to Susie, and place your mouth on her nipple.

It's warm.

You gently rotate your tongue around it.

_**Ghhhhh…** _

You gently suck on the tip while you feel up her other breast with your hand.

You give it a firm squeeze, and you suck with a decent amount of force.

Susie runs her hand across her chin.

You lose yourself in the warmth of Susie's bosom, making sure to take in as much of her as you can.

_**Agh…** _

_**You, um…** _

_**You can go a little harder if you want, Kris…** _

You gently bite the tip of Susie's nipple.

She sharply gasps.

You give her other breast a very firm squeeze.

You see her clenching her teeth a little.

Your hand begins to trail down from her breast.

You rub her stomach very tenderly.

You can feel the muscles underneath the surface.

She stifles a moan.

You gradually shift your hand lower and lower while you lick Susie's breast.

You stop at the button on Susie's jeans.

You go past that and faintly trace your fingers over her crotch through her jeans.

_**C'mon... if I was going to say no, I would've stopped you by now…** _

You press into her jeans more forcefully.

The taste of Susie is imprinted into your tongue.

_**Stop it…** _

You can hear the frustration building in her voice.

That's it. That's exactly what you want to hear.

You press your fingers into her jeans as hard as you can.

…

You hear a knock at the door.

In one swift motion, you leap off of Susie and onto the floor.

She hurriedly puts her clothes back on.

_Kris? Is everything alright in there?_

You squawk that everything is fine and that you're just studying with Susie.

Susie does her best to look busy as you open the door.

_You've been awfully quiet. Is everything in order?_

You stammer and tell her that the homework is really hard, but you're figuring it out with Susie.

Your head is spinning a little from the sudden interruption.

_You're sweating considerably, dear. Are you hot? Do I have the heat turned on too high?_

You laugh a little too loudly and say that yeah, you're really hot, hahaha.

_**Y-yeah! I-it is pretty hot in here!** _

_I'll go adjust the thermostat before I leave, then._

Leaving...?

You ask her what's going on.

_Oh, a parent of a student called me. They're worried about his behavior._

_He almost reminds me of you. Isn't that humorous? I suppose that would make me even more qualified to help, wouldn't it? Heh._

_Either way, I'll back in a few hours, Kris._

_Stay behaved._

She glares at Susie.

_And you. You stay on your best behavior._

_**Who, me!? I'm, like the best behaved person, ever!** _

Toriel squints at her.

Susie smiles a little too broadly.

If it was meant to be a reassuring smile, she failed miserably. She looks more like she's in pain.

Toriel closes the door, giving Susie a death glare as she closes it.

You sit on the floor as Susie sits on Asriel's bed.

You sit there in silence, staring at each other.

…

You hear the front door close.

Your heart is pounding in your chest.

…

_**Is she gone?** _

Before you can answer, Susie picks you up and places you back on the bed.

**_Good._ **

She takes her top off and throws it back on the floor.

As if nothing had happened, you attack Susie's chest with your face.

_**Nnngghh... theeerrreee we go…** _

You feel frustration boiling inside of you, hot and acidic, threatening to melt you from within.

You forcefully unbutton Susie's jeans, revealing the grey panties underneath.

Susie coughs in surprise.

You aggressively pull her jeans down until they're on the floor, and then you hop back onto the bed.

You sit behind Susie, and continue to fondle her breasts.

Her breathing is getting faster and more uneven.

_**Ugh... c'mon, Kris…** _

You suck on Susie's neck.

Her breath catches in her throat.

You place your right hand on her thigh, gently caressing it.

You tell Susie that you don't care what other people say. That she's beautiful to you.

_**…** _

_**Kris, don't…** _

You tell her that you really care about her, and that she shouldn't have to suffer like this…

_**…** _

_**Uh-huh.** _

Your hand slowly inches further up her thigh.

You can hear Susie quietly moaning even though her mouth is closed.

You inch your hand back down her thigh.

She frustratedly exhales.

You tell Susie to face you so you can kiss her.

She wordlessly turns her head.

You kiss each other surprisingly passionately.

You attempt to put your tongue in, but it doesn't quite work.

Susie doesn't seem to notice.

Susie grabs your shirt and pulls it off you almost effortlessly.

Your hand trails down her stomach again.

You linger over her panties for just a minute, and then bring your hand back up.

Susie growls.

 _ **Stop doing that...,**_ she hisses.

You bring your hand back down to her panties and begin rubbing her through them.

She shudders.

You lick her neck as you fondle her breast with one hand, and her pussy with another.

Susie brings her hand to her face, and a pained grunt escapes her lips.

_**Come ooonnnn…** _

You stick your hand inside her panties.

**Ngggh!**

You search with your hand until you find what you're looking for.

You take her clit in your fingers and gently rub around it in circles.

_**Ah, fuck…** _

You suck on her neck much more forcefully as you stick two fingers in her.

_**FUCK!** _

She covers her mouth.

You tell her that nobody else is around, so she shouldn't be embarrassed to make whatever sounds she wants to make.

She glances away from you.

You arch your fingers up as they feel around inside of her.

_**God... this…** _

_**Aaahhhh…** _

You move away from Susie.

She looks taken aback.

_**Wait, what are you…** _

You grab Susie's panties and slowly slip them off.

Without another word, you lay on your stomach and bury your face in Susie's wetness.

_**Aaaah, f-fuck!** _

You gently suck at the folds of her labia as she shudders.

_**Oh god, c'mon…** _

You attempt to put her clit in your mouth and suck on it, with some difficulty.

_**Oh, oh, oh…** _

_**Fuck, c'mon…** _

You feel Susie shuddering faster and more violently.

You feel one of her hands wrap around your head.

She grips your hair tightly as you feast on her insides.

_**Mmmnnggghh! Oh god! Ffffuuuuccck!** _

_**Kris, don't stop…** _

Hah. As if you were ever planning on stopping.

As you lick, you attempt to maintain the rhythm, even though Susie's gripping your head and hair so tightly it's starting to become a little uncomfortable.

_**Gnh, fuck!** _

_**Holy shit!** _

_**Mnnnnaaaaahhh!** _

Susie is shaking even more violently now.

You attempt to slip a finger inside her as you eat her out.

_**AAAAH!** _

Susie yelps.

A low guttural moan escapes from Susie as she shudders with incredible force.

You hear her panting as she grips your hair tightly.

_**Haaah... haaah... haaahh…** _

_**Oh my god…** _

You attempt to pull away from Susie and ask her if you can have your head back.

_**Huh?** _

_**Oh crap! S-sorry, Kris!** _

She lets go of your head, and a bit of your hair falls on the mattress.

You rub your scalp a little, but you’re not terribly bothered by the pain.

_**Whew…** _

You ask Susie if she feels any better.

She quietly laughs and grabs you by the waist.

She undoes your belt.

You ask Susie what she's doing.

_**What does it look like I'm doing?** _

You tell Susie that this was meant to just be a thing for her, and that she doesn't have to-

_**Just shut up and let me suck your cock, Kris.** _

You feel your heart pounding in your ear as Susie slips your pants off, underwear included.

_**Heh, you think you're so smart, don't you?** _

Susie gently strokes you.

_**You knew I wasn't feeling great, so you decided to take advantage of me, is that it!?** _

She grips you very tightly, almost uncomfortably so.

You tell Susie that that's not true as you moan.

Susie continues stroking you.

_**Yeah, I know…** _

Her long tongue emerges from her mouth, and she teases the tip of your dick with it.

You moan a little.

Susie pushes you onto the bed, and continues stroking you.

You tell her that it feels really good.

She looks at you with her yellow eyes, and then slips you into her mouth.

You feel the warmth of her mouth and her tongue wrap around you.

The sensation is exquisite.

You feel like you might be drooling a little, but you don't care.

Susie strokes you faster.

You let out a pained grunt.

_**What's wrong, Kris? Gonna cum?** _

She teasingly laughs at you.

You feel your orgasm building inside of you.

You tell her to stroke faster.

You sound almost desperate.

The voice coming out of you barely even sounds like your own.

She strokes you more vigorously.

You feel pleasure shoot through you as hot cum erupts from deep within you.

You almost yell, but you manage to control your voice, and it comes out as more of a grunt.

An almost animalistic grunt that nearly sounds like a howl.

You pant, as semen oozes out of you and drips onto the bed.

Well, that's going to need to be washed.

Strangely, even though you just came, you're still incredibly horny.

You look at Susie, and she blushes deeply.

Apparently, the look on your face is far more intense than you realized.

_**Heh, umm…** _

_**Do you want to, uh…** _

Before she can even finish her sentence, you're on top of her.

You feel your dick pressing against her entrance as you suck on her nipples once again.

_**Ugh, just do it, Kris…** _

You wrap your arms around Susie and slowly slip your dick inside her.

_**Ohhhhh…** _

You very slowly bring it all the way in, and all the way out.

Susie is panting heavily.

_**Fuck me Kris, come on…** _

You hear a need in her voice, primal and impossible to ignore any longer.

Fuck it, you've been holding back this whole time and you can't take it any more, either.

You plunge into Susie, thrusting hard and fast inside of her.

You practically devour her breasts as she moans sharply.

_**God, like that, yeah!** _

If you thrust any harder, you'll probably injure yourself, but you don't care.

It feels too good.

Susie's warm wetness is completely enveloped around you.

You continue pounding away at Susie, your own ferocity surprising you.

A low growl comes from somewhere deep inside of you.

She leans up a little so you can kiss her.

You make out as if you'll never see each other again.

Susie gets louder.

_**Kris! Ah, KRIS! FUCK!** _

You grit your teeth as you feel yourself getting closer.

Without saying a word, you both lay down on your sides as you continue to thrust into Susie.

_**Fuck! Aaaagggh! Yeah!** _

_**Oh god, fuck! Kris!** _

_**Mnnnaaaagghhh!** _

_**Fuck, I'm cumming!** _

You're just about at your limit, too.

You keep thrusting into Susie as you feel her tighten around your cock, as if holding onto it for life.

With every last ounce of willpower you have, you pull out of Susie and spray an incredible amount of cum all over her chest and stomach.

A hoarse whisper of pleasure escapes your lips as you pelt her with your white-hot passion.

You're panting so hard you're practically hyperventilating.

You feel an incredible feeling of warmth washing over your entire body.

You try to stand up, but you collapse to the floor, quietly panting and shivering a little.

You can hear a deeper voice panting, too.

_**Haaaahhh... haaaahhhh…** _

_**Whew... that was…** _

Susie continues to breathe heavily.

You lay on the floor as she lays on the mattress.

After a while, you feel like you can stand again.

…

After some time has passed, Susie steps back into your room.

She looks even more tired than before, but she looks a little happier, too.

You ask Susie if she's feeling any better.

_**Heh. What do you think, Kris?** _

She very gently punches your shoulder.

You flash a rare smile at her.

She blushes and looks away for a second, before laughing.

_**Yeah, I feel better…** _

_**…** _

You ask Susie if she wants to talk about the bruise.

She looks at the floor.

_**…** _

_**Heh.** _

_**How about we talk about the bruises I left on you, instead?** _

Susie laughs at you.

You shake your head and laugh, too.

You ask Susie if she wants something to eat.

_**Yeah, I'm starving!** _

…

As you eat, you tell Susie that whenever she's ready, she can always tell you whatever she needs to tell you.

…

You tell her that she means a lot to you, and you want her to be okay.

…

You tell her that you don't want her to hurt or be hurt any more.

She stares at you.

_**You worry too much, Kris.** _

_**…** _

_**But maybe sometimes…** _

_**It's nice to have somebody that cares about you.** _

You tell Susie that you'll always be there for her if she needs help.

_**…** _

_**Yeah. I know. I know, Kris.** _

You tell her that you mean it with all your heart.

_**I know you do, Kris.** _

_**It means a lot to me.** _


End file.
